Beautiful tears
by Jejjaboss
Summary: What happends when Draco Malfoy sees the love of his life, Harry Potter crying at the Astronomy tower at night? Drarry!


Draco Malfoy was walking to the Astronomy tower.

It was in the middle of the night. Why, you ask, was Draco awake at this hour? Well, to answer your question, he just couldn't sleep. Harry Potter was running through his brain. With his big, green doe-eyes, and his messy, black hair, his scar, his girlish, little body (Draco was at LEAST a head taller than Harry, just so you know) and his cute button noes, and his...

Well, you get the idea. Harry was simply so adorable and charming. And it was so easy for Harry to wiggle his way into his heart. Even if they 'hated' echother. Well Draco kind of loved him, not hated him...

He reched the end of the long staircase and what he saw, just broke his mind.

Harry Potter was leaning against a pillar, his knees were tucked against his body, and his arms were wrapped around them. The only thing Draco could see of his head, was the messy hair Draco adored so much.

Draco was punched back into reality when he heard a soft sob escape the smaller boy. Was... Was Harry crying? Oh shit. Oh SHIT!! What should he do?! Should he comfort the boy? Should he leave? Well he wad defenetly NOT going to be a prat.

"Harry?" he hesitantly asked. The other boys head shot up and he was met with bright, green eyes full of tears. Harry quickly started to wipe away the tears with his sleeve.

"What do _you _want, Malfoy?" Harry tried to sneer. It didn't work that well.

"I was just gonna go for a walk..." he started. "Are you okey?" Harry let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh and why would you care?"

_'Ouch! Well that hurt my feelings.' _Draco thought. He slowly walked twords the smaller boy and slid down the pillar next to him, upperarms tuching.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Draco, still with tears in his eyes. Draco just smiled a soft, small simile at Harry. Then an awkward silence followed. None of the boys knew what to say, but eventually, they relaxed.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked quietly. Harry gave a small sigh and said:

"Well, you probobly already know, but.. Sirius died." Black? Sirius Black? The first known to escape Azkeban? "He was my godfather. God you probobly think he's some sort of criminal, that he betrayd my parents... But he didn't. It wasn't him. It was the rat, Peter Pettigrew who beteayd my parents." he said softly.

"I'm not sure I understand." Draco said cearfylly. Harry gave another sigh and continued.

"Everybody thought Sirius was the chosen seakret keeper, but my parents chose Pettigrew in the last minut. Nobody knew they switched, and nobody knew the rat was a death eater. He gave Voldemort information and betrayd us. Sirius went after him after Hagrid took me to the Dursleys, and Pettigrew started to shout about how Sirius betrayd them, then he killd those muggles, cut off one of his fingers and transformed into his animagus form and left. Sirius was arested and put into Azkeban without a trial. We met in our third year, and Sirius explaind everything to me."

Draco was shoked. What. The. Fuck? He was NOT expecting that. What was Harry's life?

"I'm sorry." he said. Harry shrugged his shoulders and tears started to roll down his cheeks again. Draco watched the tears slowly slid down and he couldn't stop his own hand from reaching out and tenderly wipe them away with his thumb, then Draco let his hand rest softly on Harry's cheek.

Harry just looked up at him with those divine eyes. He was so full with love, he couldn't help himself. Draco slowly leand forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. He felt Harry tense up, he didn't pull away though. Slowly Harry started to lean into Draco's touch. That made Draco possible beam with delight.

What started as an innocent kiss bloomed into a full snogging seacon. Harry was in Draco's lap with his arms around his neck, and Draco's hands were latched around Harry's waist. They slowly pulled apart when air was needed, resting their forheads against echothers.

"Well... That was something.." Harry laughed. Draco was grinning fron ear to ear. "Why... Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked shyly. Oh fuck. How was he going to explain this...

Was he just gonna say _"Well Harry, I kissed you because I have been in love with you since first year, and when you cry, you just look so beautiful so I couldn't help myself." _

"Wait, you're in love with me?"

Oh shit.


End file.
